The Betrayal
by zadethra
Summary: This is an idea that has lingered in the back of my head for quite some time and I needed to get it out somehow.
1. The end of Ordon

Disclaimer: You know the deal. I don't own Zelda.

The Betrayal

A/N: I don't care if you don't like it but please do not flame. Then again, Hell would freeze over when the day comes that I get a review. On to the story.

**W**hen Link got back to Ordon, he seemed different. He had become different like more aggressive and agitated. Like a caged animal. His eyes burned like the fires of hell. Everyone was nearly scared to death when he showed up. Ilia made the move to break the ice with conversation. "Why are you all upset? Did something happen? C'mon, tell me??". Link turned around and glared at her. His eyes were so terrifying that they petrified her on the spot. He swiftly turned around and went into his house without saying anything.

The next morning, while everyone was busy, Link finally came out of his house. He came out with a bag full of assorted items. Colin was watching him put the bags on Epona when Ilia pulled him away. "Be careful, Colin. He's not the same. It felt like an evil omen in him. When he glared at me last night it felt like staring at the devil!!".

When Link overheard the two talking, he immediatly confronted him. "So I'm just an omen now am I!? Is it my fault that I was emotionally wracked coming back? Huh?!!" Ilia tried to make a break for it when he grabbed her throat like a vice. "L-l-let g-go..." was all she said before he snapped her neck like a twig. "Hmmm. Looks like I'm a little stronger than I thought." He chuckled.

Colin tried to attack him with his sword but failed. He locked his sword with his and parryed it, cutting off his head. Blood spewed out of the child's stump. As his corpse hit the ground, Link laughed long and hard. "How pathetic! A lowly fool who had very little courage. Though I must commemorate him for standing up to his role model.".

When Bo and Rusl came over to find their children's corpses and Link drenched in blood, both of them snapped. They blitzed at Link but they just got sishkabobed in the process. "Get off my sword." Link taunted. Two fresh corpses went down with a thud. More insane laughter could be heard from the distance.


	2. The beginning of The Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda.

The Betrayal Chapter Two

A/N: I'd like to thank zfreak93 for reviewing. THAT boosted my confidence. I am grateful.

"Well... we have no choice." Zelda said sadly. Her and the council were debating on what to do with the rogue hero problem. Unfortunatly, Link had made his way to Kakariko Village. The screams of death soon followed. The shaman, Renado, was casting a spell to put him to sleep when Link realised what he was doing. He swung his sword and a brilliant blue light shot at Renado. It missed by three inches. "I-it can't be! That's the same power the Fierce Diety controls!!!!" Renado realised.

"Your quite slow aren't you? I can't blame you! That's what happens when you get old!!!" Link spoke. He dissappeared and reappeared behind Renado. He felt the cold steel of Link's sword go through his back severing his spine. Link made him explode with the power of the sword.

"I need a challenge..." Link said to himself. Suddenly, a bunch of Gorons came flying out of Death Mountain. "It's about time!!" Link declared. He drew his sword and ran at them. Halfway through, his sword broke in two. "Damn!!" He screamed. Today was his twenty first birthday. Suddenly, he dropped to the ground.

A pair of black heads shot out of his back and several tentacles followed. His scream of pain was demonic. A voice ran through his head. "_Kill them. kill them all. Bind them in darkness. MY darkness..."_. After a few minutes, Link gained control of himself. Scattered around him was all the corpses of the gorons. Their hearts were ripped out. He noticed that one of his dark heads was going over to another body. It ripped the heart out of the corpse and greedily ate it.

Just then, the army of Hyrule showed up and Zelda was the general. "_Your heart will be mine, foolish youth!!!" _The voice hissed at her. "Link, why are you doing this? Don't you regret your deeds!?" She cried. He only chuckled. "Lets just say I decided to make a career change." He replied. Zelda made the call and the armada advanced. A solar eclipse occured and Link lost it. "_Behold the true power of the darkness!"._

By the time Link regained control, The army was mutilated and Zelda was hiding behind a house. She was terrified and crying. Link walked over and put his hand out. She thought he had changed, so she grabbed his hand. With his other fist, he put his whole hand into her skull and ripped out her brain. "The heart is yours." Link said to the darkness.

A/N: If some have never read the comic book or played the game, the heads look like Venom's head from spider-man. Please R&R.


End file.
